


in a week (artwork)

by Tav



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Tension, Thor has pretty hair, should they, shouldnt they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tav/pseuds/Tav
Summary: Because Steve Rogers and Thor belong together in hidden places with no clothes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure how many of these I'm going to do, but I will try not to do any spoilers. 
> 
> I just thought since you have all been so awesome with comments and kudos and since I'm enjoying this pairing more than I ever have any other, I might contribute some art of my own.
> 
> Also, if you have any recommendations or you write and want a cover and you lie my style, just inbox me and I promise when I have free time I will be happy to do artwork for you. Provided its Theve...or Arthur/Eames...Or Thoki....or ....well if you check what I've written and bookmarked you will know what I accommodate. 
> 
> Hope you like, comments are love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, sorry it's in such low resolution! Promise to load High Res when they're all done. 
> 
> Hope you like this!! A thank you to all my readers and Kudo givers and followers!!!!


	3. Story Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, low res. But I will be rectifying it. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it as much as I found joy making it. 
> 
> Couldn't stop grinning!


End file.
